vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fern (Adventure Time)
] Summary Fern, also known as Fern the Human was originally Finn from an alternate timeline who, when met with the main-series Finn was turned into the Finn Sword. When a battle against Bandit Princess went wrong, the Finn Sword was shattered by the blade of the Grass Sword and so the Finn from the other timeline (Affectionately known as "Finn 2") became cursed by a mysterious entity. After a battle against a mind controlled Susan Strong, Fern was unleashed from the Grass Sword an became its own entity. Initially antagonized by Finn and Jake, Finn soon realized that Fern met no harm and attempted to befriend him. Soon after, Finn and Fern would become very close friends. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C, likely 5-A | At least 5-C, likely 5-A Name: Fern, Finn (Previously) Origin: Adventure Time Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Adventurer, Champion of the Candy Kingdom Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword Master, Martial Arts (Skilled H2H fighter), Non-Physical Interaction (Is one with the Grass Sword, which killed the manifestation of Finn's fear), Weapon Creation, Size Manipulation, Body Control (Can grow and stretch his arms), Statistics Amplification (His strength increases with his increased size), Transformation (Limited), Plant Manipulation (Limited to himself), Regeneration Attack Potency: At least Moon level, likely Large Planet level (Pummeled Finn into the ground. Effortlessly one shot various monsters who gave Jake trouble. Is one with the Grass Sword, which at full power could grievously wound Orgalorg, the breaker of worlds and cut the arm off of The Lich) | At least Moon level, likely Large Planet level (Comparable to Finn, who fought with Elemental Flame Queen. Was going to cut off Sweet P’s legs.) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic (Could attack at speeds that Jake had trouble keeping up with. Traded blows with Finn) | At least Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to Finn) Striking Strength: At least Moon Class, likely Large Planet Class (Somewhat stronger than Finn. Should be comparable to Princess Bubblegum) | At least Moon Class, likely Large Planet Class Durability: At least Moon level, likely Large Planet level (Took blows from Finn) | At least Moon level, likely Large Planet level (Should be comparable to Finn, who took hits from Elemental Flame Queen) Stamina: Superhuman (Should have comparable stamina to Finn due to being a clone) Range: A few meters with maximum stretchiness Standard Equipment: Grass Sword, which is apart of his arm. Intelligence: Appears to be considerably more intelligent than Finn. During his role as the "Finn Sword", Fern was notably more mature despite his little interactions with the outside world, giving Finn disappointed looks at his dangerous antics. As the "Grassy Boy", Fern retains that level of maturity and appears to act more sensible. Combat wise, the two boys appear to be roughly equally matched given their somewhat even fights. Weaknesses: Fern has a tendency to go "too far" in his battles, which can leave others seriously injured. Heavily implied to still be under the effects of the Grass Curse, which appears to effect his thought process in major ways. If the Grass Demon possessing him is killed he will begin to slowly disintegrate, as he doesn't have a body without the demon. Key: Preboot/Reboot - Islands Arc | Elements Arc - Seasons 8-10 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cursed Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Teenagers Category:Clones Category:Size-Shifters Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Plant Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Adventurers Category:Cartoon Network Category:Adventure Time Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Tier 5